I am your Master, Submit to me
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: Traveling through an unknown country a desert dragon is found half frozen, by snow dragon. What will the Dragon do when he finds out that Desert dragons are enslaved by snow dragons? how will he escape the dragon that found him? Does he want to escape?
1. On the Fourteenth Day

I know starting a new story before I finish my other ones. Bad author bad.

In an country far beyond our own world. In a world of scales and tails, a white winter falls upon the land. Where snow freezes the earth to near unlivable conditions. Where a blizzard now sweeps the land. And in this storm a Black newly of age dragon collapses to the ground in a frozen heap. Though his body lay still, his red eyes watch the last sunset he'll ever gaze upon. The stars above his head create an almost eerie glow to the dying youngling. All seems peaceful till a single star breaks the hypnotic peace. Setting his eyes upon the falling star, he makes a wish. A single wish that'd set his soul in harmony eternally. A longing for someone to love him like he had set their world right by simple existing. A single tear fell through near frozen orbs. The fallen star glows with the light of a pure wish. A wish that sung a purity that has not been seen in an millennium. A wish that was to be granted. The dying dragons body lite with the magic of the star and in moments disappeared altogether. Only the lingering magic fell upon seemingly untouched ground.

Story is a total of 200 words *-* unfair. I meant for this to be longer but it turned out to be Quite short. So I owe you a few thousand worded chapters.

~ikki~


	2. 1st day of 12 days 2012

VOTE IN MY POLL! CHOOSE WHICH STORY I SHALL DO NEXT! TWELVE DAYS BEFORE AND AFTER CHRISTMAS IS HERE! VOTE!

I woke to warmth. Not blistering heat. Not a desert. Not even cold. Not that of the frozen landscape I came from. No, I felt warm, comfortably so, the feeling of silk against my scales was immensely comforting. No sticky sand or clumps of snow that melted to my scales. No I was warm, dry even, laying it what could only be the finest silk I ever felt. Well second finest. Nothing could beat the fine silk that my Ne-Kai gave me. But this silk was oddly familiar, the scent too. Couldn't quite place it, but I find it unusually relaxing. Over all I feel relaxed. There is not a bad thought nor is there a bad feeling in my body. I'd say it was Hedan, but the jumbled up voices were too angry to be that of the peace living kingdom.

I couldn't make out words or who was speaking. What I could tell was that one seemed to be angry; and filled with sadness. I could smell tears, new and old, but it smelled as if none had been shed yet. I could also tell that the other occupant seemed to be expressing frustration and longing. As well as concern for the other angry occupant.

There seemed a dip in their conversation, not one caused by my wakefulness, I knew. I felt the silk shift before I felt a tender breeze upon my tail. Another tail seemed to wrap around my own, tenderly holding and stroking it. I felt my inner Neekian bristle at the one so foolish as to do a Chiadeen. Something so sacred to all dragon species, no matter what race you were, a Chiadeen would be intended for only two things. Neither this angry dragon was. I hoped. I knew not what had befallen me. The thought of the implication leaving me feeling fear, despite the touch upon my tail, it was not a comforting gesture. I did not want this dragon touching me. But no matter my will, my body would not move. I felt anothers' Neekian touch my own. The feeling left me apprehensive before, unwisely; I had slipped back into unconsciousness.

361 words :P

VOTE IN MY POLL! CHOOSE WHICH STORY I SHALL DO NEXT! TWELVE DAYS BEFORE AND AFTER CHRISTMAS IS HERE! VOTE!

Hedan -a Peaceful kingdom that represents everything that is good in this world

Chiadeen -a courting gesture or a mated couples' gesture of comfort- could also be used for something that the next couple chapters shall express-hence the fear

Neekian -another's soul in a sense or aura or chakra

Ne-Kai -Ones 'alpha' of a sort-like a mate but or a soul mate but different-explain more later

~ikki~


	3. 2nd day of 12-2012

Fire. Dark, earthy fire that left a dark spot in my vision. Its dark color marring the freshly fallen snow. The color so deep and rich I knew not how it could mesmerize me so well. But I did know I wanted this for my own. Whatever it was, my baser instincts were telling me to fly down to the creature covered in snow. This creature so frozen its heartbeat matched that of a dragon flying, if they were in a storm like this. I approached the lump, to find it was indeed a scaled dragon, lost in the land of Kumliar. What a pitiful creature it was. I almost felt the need to end its misery. As I drew nearer a twitch of its tail rolled the dark creature onto its back. Allowing me to peer into the half-dead frozen dragon's face.

The long, slender neck. The lithe sinewy body covered in scales darker than soot. The angular face left a primal instinct I know not of where it had come from. But it was the deep blood red eyes that blinked open a second in consciousness before closing in exhaustion.

I know those eyes. Have known those eyes for years. Dreamt of those eyes every night since I was a kit. Eyes that should not even be in this country. At least not till my Korendeanis. What misfortune has befallen my Nee-Rai?

Despair shall be the fate for those that have harmed my Nee-Rai!

"…Ugh" But, for now, I shall deliver my Nee-Rai to the home that I inhabit.

VOTE IN MY POLL OR I'LL ONLY UPDATE THIS STORY! :P

Short because nobody has voted :P

Kumliar -frozen landscape

Nee-Rai -submissive mate in a relationship

Korendeanis -coming of age birthday-different for each species of dragon and what titles they will be coming into-higher power older the Korendeanis

~ikki~


End file.
